Tabitha Pang (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Tabitha Mahalia Steel (neé Pang) is an outlaw, freedom fighter, and Sodality of Gerosha member in Dozerfleet Comics, being the leader of a gang called the Twirlflame Trio in The Gerosha Chronicles, primarily Swappernetters. She is a fan of Candi McArthur, and has also studied under John Domeck. She is the granddaughter of Gordon and Bella Medsor, as well as Joo-Chin and Dae Pang, and the daughter of Kyle Medsor and Hea Pang. Other important figures in her early life include Marge Ramirez, Pablo Ramirez, Anna Ramirez, Stephanie Barrin, Donte McArthur, Frank McArthur, Tiffany Sterlie, Vince Finton, Jordan Sterlie, Miriam Flippo, Marina Baret, Andy Baret, Reverend Renald Beauregard, Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, Dolly Malestrom, Roy Bernald, and SCALLOP agent Shaniqua Tamery. Born after the events in Freedom's Apparition, she was a 7-month-old baby during Chillingworth's Revenge. Almost two years later, she and her family were relocated from Boston to Jonesboro due to the events in Ciem: Inferno, Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, and The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust. She was just old enough during the events in Ciem: Ash Cloud to understand that something terrible was happening. John would tell her of Candi's bravery in rescuing the prison warden Bruce Almin from Eric Korsicht, beginning in Tabby a long-running fascination with Ciem. She appears again during Augmentation, when she and her mother are rescued from Beliah sympathizers who are rounding up those not compliant with the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act. She is later captured again by King Morzhuk during the Battle for Metheel, but is rescued yet again. During the events in Vindication, she was one of many Sodalists who elected to join Team Caged Dove. However, her plans to go quietly to SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center were thwarted when the Screwworm Network sent goons to abduct her. Her antics to evade capture by Icy Finger affiliates, however, led to her being arrested by Jonesboro police. She was transferred to SJCC under SCALLOP insistence, and befriended an inactive Phexo named Sarah Ruben and a friend of hers named Tobias Reno. The three would become the Twirlflame Trio later on, and would devote themselves to taking down the Chrome Kite - a puppet rule organization serving Rappaccini and the Icy Finger's interests in Arkansas. When the Screwworms attacked SJCC with intent to murder everyone present, it was Tabby's quick thinking that spared her and her friends. This, however, led to her being sent to Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center in Arkansas for three years - along with her new friend Sarah. Upon release, Tabby and Sarah joined the Swappernetter Society - affiliated with the growing Navyrope Resistance. They vowed to aid underground (and criminalized) private education, as well as look for ways to assist in taking down the Chrome Kite once and for all. Tabby and her friends become Marlquaanites after powers are donated to them via Marlquaanite ruby link by Mapacha, who sought to retire from being a superhero. Trista Clarion aids the Twirlflame Trio in their quest, serving as their mission control specialist. Once the Icy Finger and Chrome Kite are expelled from Toklisana, Tabby focuses on her budding relationship with Jordan Sterlie-Steel. The two eventually marry. Tabby becomes the mother of Trevar Steel, and the step-mother of Samantha "Dollschief" Steel. Her mother Hea eventually married Darren Hayes, and has Tabby's half-brother. Tiffany, Jordan's mom, marries Warren Steel and has another child with him. Tabitha is portrayed on this site by model Ja Young Kim, an associate of DeviantArt stock artist Michelle Dae. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers Skills * Parkour: * Espionage: * Fisticuffs: * Some karate: * Highly intuitive learning: * Weapons knowledge: * Marlquaan knowledge: * Acute theology knowledge: Tabby's homeschooling under Hea and John left her able to go toe-to-toe with * Acute history knowledge: * Debate skills: * Gymnastics: * Teaching: * Others: Weaknesses Equipment Character bio ''Freedom's Apparition'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition * Gray discovered in late August. * Gray trained by Hea in September. * Gray becomes hero in late September, first encounter with Eqquibus. * Hea and Kyle have sex October 4th. * Tabitha is conceived officially on October 6th of 2012. ''Chillingworth's Revenge'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge * Tabitha born June 27th, 2013. ''Shaken Dust'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust ''Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud ''Instigation'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation ''Adaptation'' Main article: Sodality: Adaptation ''Determination'' Main article: Sodality: Determination ''Augmentation'' Main article: Sodality: Augmentation meets Tabitha, supervised by Tiffany and Hea. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication * Tabitha arrested June 15th, 2026, just days before her 13th birthday. * Escapes July 20th, re-arrested July 21st. * Released August 1st, 2029. ''Swappernetters'' Main article: Swappernetters Percolation Warriors Main article: Percolation Warriors Saga Counter-revolution * Overthrow of Chrome Kite * 2 years after Swappernetters began ** Tabby now 18, 2031 ** Yet, Candi remains behind bars until end of year Marriage * 2032: Jordan abducted, half-cloned, by Phaletori looking to help rebuild Icy Finger. ** Clone rescued by Jordan, becomes Samantha "Dollschief" Sterlie. ** Jordan about 16, Tabby about 19 * 2033: Tiffany marries Warren Steel, who adopts Jordan. * 2036: Jordan and Tabitha get married. ** Tabitha legally adopts step-daughter Samantha. * Would eventually have a son with Jordan. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow Personality Family tree Development * Gray * Hea * Dae * Kyle * Eqquibus * Chillingworth's Revenge * Inferno * Shaken Dust * Sodality * Swappernetters Inspiration * SatAM Sonic * Pearl Prynne * Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) * Casey Newtwon (Tomorrowland) Appearance * Sims 3 * Sims 4 * MakeHuman * Ja Young Kim, Michelle Dae, Ulzzang Packs 40 Gallery |-|Augmentation civilian= |-|Vindication civilian= |-|Prisoner= Left: SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center uniform. Right: Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center uniform. |-|Twirlflame Trio= |-|Other= See also * Tabby's rapsheet * Swappernetters * Gray Champion * Ciem * Hea Pang * Dae Pang * Chillingworth * Eqquibus * Kyle Medsor * The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition * The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge * The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust * Ciem: Ash Cloud * * ''Sodality'' * Augmentation * Vindication * Camelorum Adventures * Sodality: Battle for Metheel * "Percolation Warriors" * Jordan Sterlie * Tiffany Sterlie External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48950532 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Twirlflame Trio Category: Team F-Pod Category: Marlquaanites